wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree
Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree ''' is a Wiggles Christmas song about Wags the Dog where he's bouncing around the Christmas tree for fun. Song Credits Video Introduction Music * Music and Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (1996 Version) * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (2013 Version) * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (2017 Version) * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Video Introduction Music * Tuba: Jeff Fatt Song (1996 Version) * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Drums: Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song (2013 Version) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie * Wags the Dog Vocals: Lachy Gillespie * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitar: Anthony Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Emma Watkins * Percussion: Simon Pryce Song (2017 Version) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Banjo: Anthony Field * Dobro: Oliver Brian * Piano and Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian Lyrics Where is Wags? It's Christmas Day! We don't know where, but he's bouncing away! I think that he's been chewing my shoe, And some of this Christmas pudding too! Look, he's bouncing around the Christmas tree! It looks like fun for you and me! Let's join in the bouncing fun! Merry Christmas, everyone! "Alright Wags, bounce away!" Where is Wags? It's Christmas Day! We don't know where but he's bouncing away! He's over there munching on a bone, And yapping on the telephone! Look, he's bouncing around the Christmas tree! It looks like fun for you and me! Let's join in the bouncing fun! Merry Christmas, everyone! Prologue Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas '''Murray: (holding a bone-shaped present in red wrapping paper) At Christmas time, one of the things I like doing is getting presents for everyone. I got a present for Wags. It's a bone. What do you think? Do you think he'll like it? Greg: (arriving while holding a yellow-shaped bone present) Hey Murray, I got a present for Wags the Dog. Jeff: (arriving while holding a purple-shaped bone present) I got a present for Wags, as well. Anthony: (arriving while holding a blue-shaped bone present) Murray, look. I got a present here for Wags the Dog. Murray: Great, guys. What are they? Greg, Jeff and Anthony: It's a bone! Murray: Aw, that's what I got him, too. Wiggles: Oh, no! Anthony: Oh, well. He'll like them anyway. Murray: Let's put them under the tree. Murray: Here comes Wags now. Wiggles: Merry Christmas, Wags. Murray: What's that, Wags? You got a present here for all of us? Wiggles: A BONE! Video Performances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *Go Santa Go! Album Appearances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *Go Santa Go! Trivia * In the 1997 version, The Other Wiggles are nowhere to be seen in this song, except for the Christmas tree background shots. They're also absent in the 1996 version. * The 2013 version omits the brass section and adds extra guitars as well. * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does. Gallery MurrayandBone.jpg|Murray holding a bone GregandMurrayholdingBones.jpg|Greg and Murray holding bones TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones WagsandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song title WagsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" TheOtherWigglesSingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregSingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg singing WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg and Wags AnthonyonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly telephone GregandWagsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg and Wags bouncing WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Wagsairdigglingbytree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing around the Christmas Tree" LachySingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Lachy singing Wagschewingonshoe.jpg|Wags chewing on a shoe WagsEatingChristmasPudding.jpg|Wags eating Christmas pudding Wags'legsbouncingaroundtree.jpg|Wags' legs WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013.jpg|Wags bouncing around Christmas Tree Wags'feetbouncing.jpg|Wags' feet bouncing Wagsmunchingonbone.jpg|Wags munching on a bone CaptainFeatherswordPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Hofner bass guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar TheOtherNewWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Wags WagsandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheReplacementWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Wags and Captain Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:Songs starring only one Wiggle Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs